Revenge
by NinjaWolf10
Summary: When Hun realizes it was Splinter who left his mark on his face years ago, he lures Splinter into a trap to exact his revenge. At the same time the turtles are being hunted by the foot. What will Splinter suffer at the hands of a man bent on revenge?
1. Prologue

Revenge

Chapter 1

The large man slowly made his way down the corridor, the air of silent anger that surrounded him enough to dissuade any passing foot soldiers and guards from approaching him. Steadily he headed downwards in the foot tower towards his own quarters. The information he had learnt from the shredder tonight was disturbing to say the least. The audience with Shredder had taken the expected route with him ordering that the turtles be destroyed. This wasn't what surprised the large man, this was what had been expected. Shredder had given the large man control over the turtle problem with orders to eliminate them quickly and with any means necessary. In order to do this he had requested to know as much information about them as possible, such as their fighting style, where they usually appeared, anything he could get his hands on.

When he arrived at the necessary floor he continued along the silent corridor deep in thought until he arrived at a large set of double doors. He distractedly entered the necessary pin number to access his own area and headed towards his desk. The room was bare and had only the furniture necessary. What stood out most was the large black desk in the centre of the room to which he immediately went to and sat down in the large office chair behind the desk.

Replaying his conversation with the shredder in his mind Hun reflected on what he had learnt. These turtle freaks weren't the only mutants; there was also a mutant rat who had trained them as Ninja. The shredder had disclosed to him alone, that in his battle with the rat he had learnt the rat knew of Hamato Yoshi and considered him his master. It was this information that had disturbed Hun, for he remembered the night they had killed Yoshi well, for it was a night that had left him with a certain mark. From a rat. The chance of this mutant rat being the same one that had scarred his face years ago were astronomical, however the proof was there. Yoshi had been a ninja master who had a pet rat. A mutant, ninja rat had revealed Yoshi was his master during battle with the shredder.

A grin slowly spread across Hun's face as he reached under his desk and pressed the button he knew would call the leader of the purple dragons to him. _Screw what the shredder wants_ Hun thought, he wanted the rat. It was only right he had his chance for revenge for all those years ago. If he gets the turtles as well Shredder can have them, the rat was his target. The shredder didn't need to know of this, his dragons would secure the rodent while the foot looked for the turtles, and then he would deal with the rat personally.


	2. I Spy

I Spy

Slowly Splinter lifted the lid of the man hole cover and after checking the alley was indeed deserted slipped into the alley replacing the man hole cover without a sound. Silently he made his way onto the nearest rooftop with relative ease, with the fire escape proving useful. As he made his way up to the rooftop his thoughts drifted back to the events of the last few weeks. His sons had been patrolling as normal however over the last few weeks they had noticed the number of purple dragons on the street decreasing and the foot hadn't been sighted at all for the last few weeks. Michelangelo had joked they had gotten bored being punching bags, but Splinter suspected there was something different going on. Splinter arrived on the rooftop and slowly looked around the area. It was the rooftop where his sons would usually start their patrol. Although the routes their patrols would take varied there were still key areas they would pass through most nights. Leonardo has assured him he had been closely watching all areas for any signs of activity or traps, however it didn't hurt for more experienced eyes to take a look as well.

This was why he was here. Although he had trained them as ninjas they were still teenagers and so they could get distracted or possibly overlook something. They didn't know he was doing this, _they would think I was being overprotective_ Splinter thought to himself but if nothing else it would ease his own fears for their safety.

What Splinter didn't realize was that the man hole he had just come out of, and was often used by his family was being monitored along with a number of other manholes. A tiny camera with a heat sensor had been placed expertly in a brick in the alley, to find it would have meant searching every brick in the alley. This sensor sprung to life when anyone entered the alley and would show Hun who was there.

Unbeknownst to Splinter he had activated this sensor that his sons had been activating for the past few weeks, and now Hun knew he was out of the sewers. Splinter silently continued assessing the area before leaping to the next rooftop to continue checking the patrol routes.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky as Splinter considered heading home. He had found nothing out of the ordinary in any of the main areas his sons would go and was about ready to admit he was being paranoid when a desperate scream filled the otherwise silent night.


	3. Rat Trap

Rat Trap

Swiftly Splinter darted around to the site of the noise and saw what appeared to be a young woman getting attacked by a group of purple dragons. Leaping off the building Splinter landed in front of the woman in the alley and delivered a powerful reverse punch to the chest of the nearest purple dragon.

"Help they're taking my baby!" The woman screamed into the night, causing Splinter to swiftly look around the alley, noticing for the first time that a group of 7 purple dragons were running out of the alleyway and into the night with a small bundle thrown in a bag over one dragons shoulder. Splinter immediately dispatched the three remaining dragons with accurate, powerful strikes and darted up the building again to follow after the kidnappers.

It was only later that Splinter would realise the woman in the alley hadn't screamed in fright of him, but at that moment his thoughts were consumed with following after the rapidly fleeing purple dragons. He silently followed them from the rooftops when he saw them once again enter another alley and slip into an abandoned looking building.

_How dare they kidnap a child!_ Splinter thought to himself as he stealthily approached the broken looking door the purple dragons had entered through. Hit sensitive hearing could pick up the sounds of receding footsteps down the corridor and heard some of the dragons talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like we lost the freak" Remarked one dragon.

"No one can beat the purple dragons" Another replied with a distinct edge of arrogance in his voice.

Silently Splinter shook his head wondering if they truly believed they could lose a Ninja Master that easily. No longer able to hear their conversation Splinter deemed they had moved far enough away for him to sneak in, and so silently slipped in the broken door and down the dark corridor. Keeping to the shadows he followed them to a large room where they threw the sack containing the child into the middle of the room.

Now hiding in a shadowed corner of the room Splinter glanced at his surroundings and realised they were in what had probably once been a sports hall but was now coated in dust and had metal bars covering the windows, apart from the door he had entered through, there was one other door in the room.

Quickly Splinter counted the dragons in the room and noted that there were seven of them in total. Fighting the purple dragons while they had the child could have been dangerous for the child, but since they had deposited the sack in the middle of the room now seemed the best time to attack the dragons who were congratulating themselves to one side of the room. _They won't be doing that for long_ Splinter mused to himself as he crept closer to the group of dragons.

Looking back on this Splinter would reflect on the many mistakes he made that night. As much as he told his sons not to get complacent he had done just that, and so failed to notice a number of things that may have alerted him to something more than a random kidnapping. Firstly the sack hadn't once moved or made a sound, secondly the purple dragons hadn't locked the door upon entering the building, and thirdly why were they stood around as if waiting for something? Had he noticed these things he may have realised that he had walked straight into a trap as 30 purple dragons suddenly flooded into the dimly lit room and turned on bright lights that dispersed all shadows in the room leaving Splinter in plain sight.

"Get the rat!" One dragon exclaimed, however Splinter was already in motion heading towards the sack in the middle of the room, with the intention of taking the child and escaping. As soon as he picked up the sack he noticed it was far too light to be holding a human. Swiftly he overturned the bag and a large doll fell out into the centre of the floor. _How could I have been so stupid_ Splinter scolded himself as he turned to face the rapidly advancing Purple dragons who were surrounding him as he looked for an escape route. He felt his heart drop as he realised there was none, this room had been specifically chosen for this reason. The only ways in or out were the two doors in the room, which were now undoubtedly locked. The dragons armed with crow bars, chains and baseball bats stood motionless in a 30 strong circle surrounding Splinter as he prepared himself to fight his way out.

At that moment a giant of a man entered the room with blond hair, and covered in tattoos. Splinter recognised him instantly and turned his attention towards him. _Hun_ he thought with a snarl, the sheer bulk of the man could be easily recognised by Splinter even without the claw marks on his face binding Hun to the night Hamato Yoshi had been killed.

"Hello freak I've waited a long time for this." Hun growled though he was clearly enjoying having Splinter cornered. "Seems like the ninja master fell for our little rat trap" he sneered.

Sensing movement to his right Splinter turned in time to block a pipe that was swinging towards his head, and with that the real battle began, as the purple dragon's aimed to overwhelm Splinter through sheer force of numbers. Splinter fought ferociously dealing out strikes in all directions but the sheer numbers were becoming too much as heavy blows rained down on him in all directions. One purple dragon managed to hit Splinter behind the knees knocking him to the ground where another dragon immediately followed up with a blow to the back of his head with a pip, knocking him senseless to the ground.

The purple dragons who were still standing parted for Hun as he made his way over to Splinter and securely wrapped him in chains.

"Put the rodent in the truck and take him back to our base" Hun ordered "We're going to have some fun with him"


	4. Absence

**Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I changed the rating to T, but as the story goes on if anyone thinks it should be M let me know. I own nothing.**

Absence

Slowly coming out of his meditation Leonardo glanced around the dojo and realised that the candles he had lit when he began meditating were now burnt right down to the bottom indicating he had been meditating for at least three hours. It had been a relatively quiet night for the young leader, as all of his brothers had chosen to pursue their own hobbies in the free time they had tonight.

Master Splinter had told them to take a night off from patrolling the strangely quiet streets tonight, and with that he had left the lair himself stating he had some things he needed to do. Master Splinter probably assumed they thought he was scavenging or meditating in the sewers. But they knew him better than that. With the streets so quiet and devoid of any activity from either the foot or purple dragons, they knew Master Splinter would want to see for himself that there was nothing more going on; that they hadn't missed a trap or were being set up. Leonardo and his brothers knew he was only doing this because he loved them, but as they were nearly 17 years old now it could get rather irritating to the brothers, in particular Raphael. But even he would never disrespect Splinter by telling him they didn't need him to check things were safe anymore, besides if it helped give their father peace of mind it was worth it.

Steadily Leonardo raised himself up from the floor and worked out the stiffness from his body as headed into the main part of the lair to check on his brothers. Michelangelo had fallen asleep watching TV and was snoring softly on the couch, upon further inspection of the lair he found Raphael was already asleep in his hammock and that Donatello was asleep at his desk in the lab.

With practiced ease Leonardo carried Michelangelo to his room, and then repeated the same action with Donatello. Satisfied that all of his younger brothers were safe and in bed, Leonardo settled in to the arm chair to continue reading his book as he waited for Master Splinter to return. Judging by the fact it was past 12:30 now he knew Master Splinter probably wouldn't be much longer but he would wait up for him anyway, as Master Splinter always does for them, to ensure all of their family is safe at home.

Four hours later Leonardo stirred out of his sleep and a quick glance at the VCR told him it was 4:30 in the morning. _Did Master Splinter not come back?_ He thought anxiously to himself. Usually when he waited up for Master Splinter, his father would wake him up if he had fell asleep and send him to bed. The fact that he was still asleep in the arm chair indicated his father hadn't returned.

Swiftly he went to check his Father's room, just to make sure he hadn't come back. Leonardo's worry was growing now as he realised Splinter really hadn't come back last night and he hastily pulled out his shell cell to try and call him. He knew Master Splinter wasn't great at using the phones but was hoping he could answer it this time. Panic ran through Leonardo as the phone didn't even ring, which to him indicated it had been broken, but he would need to get Donnie to confirm it.

Wasting no more time Leo ran to wake up his brothers to let them know Master Splinter hadn't come home. The sooner they were awake the quicker they could find him.


	5. Trapped

**Sorry it's another short one, back with the turtles next chapter. I own nothing.**

Trapped

Consciousness gradually returned to Splinter leaving him with a pounding head ache from where he had been knocked out. As he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings he realised he was strapped down to a lab table in a bright room with no windows and one large metal door. Various sharp and heavy instruments lay on a table beside Splinter, which Splinter suspected may well be used soon.

He sharply pulled against the restraints but they didn't so much as budge leaving him pinned to the table waiting for what would come next. As he cast his mind back to his capture he couldn't help but think about the many mistakes he had made and how he had been complacent, something he always berated his sons for. _It's my fault I got captured; now I must hope my sons will be able to find me_ Splinter thought sadly.

Splinter didn't have to wait long until the large metal door opened and in walked Hun, looking satisfied with his new captive.

"Hun" Splinter growled at the large man.

"Listen up freak, this is how it's going to work. I am going to make the rest of your short, miserable life hell. I won't kill you. Yet. But every day you will be wishing you were dead." As he spoke the large man made his way over to the table Splinter was strapped to. "You should have seen the surprise I had when I found out you were the same rat who had left its mark on me all those years ago." He continued.

Splinter had remained silent throughout Hun's speech. He remembered Hun from when he had attacked his Master Yoshi, and clearly the large man was harbouring a grudge, but he was expecting to have been turned over to the Shredder.

Hun reading the confusion on Splinter's face answered Splinter's silent question "No rat I'm not passing you over to Shredder, this is between you and me. Shredder is more interested in those Turtle freaks you call sons, and if I catch them he can have them, but you're mine."

Splinter couldn't help but feel panicked at this latest revelation not for himself but for his sons. They were actively being hunted, and the quiet streets were a trap for them, which he himself had fallen into it. What made this worse for Splinter was how he was powerless to warn his beloved sons, who would most likely be looking for him.

By this point Hun was looming over the helpless Splinter, and with a sneer he said " You won't be able to escape from me rodent, but just to be sure..." Hun raised his right leg and with a powerful side kick broke Splinter's left leg. Grunting in pain Splinter tried not to blackout even though his vision swum before his eyes.

"That's better, now you've no chance of escaping alone" Hun said with an evil grin as he turned and left Splinter alone to his pain.


	6. Searching

**Sorry it's short, I find the turtles chapters harder to write.**

Searching

Nervously Michelangelo tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for his older brother, Donatello to complete his tracking. It was only half an hour ago that Leo had woken them up with the news that Master Splinter still hadn't returned home yet. As soon as those words had left his older brothers mouth he was wide awake and ready to go look for their father. Donnie had immediately suggested they ring him on the shell cell, which sparked hope in Michelangelo that they would be able to contact him, however this flame of hope was quickly extinguished as Leo announced he had tried that and the shell cell didn't even ring, indicating it had been broken.

They knew their father's habits well, and for him to be gone this long something must have happened to him. They all realized this, which was why they were so desperate to start their search for him. At the moment Donnie was looking to trace the last known signal of the shell cell before it had been destroyed.

Raph was currently prowling around the main room in agitation, desperate for something to hit, and take the brunt of his anger. He had wanted to go out straight away but Leo had calmly tried to point out it would be better to narrow down their search area first using Donnie's tracking suggestion.

The youngest turtle was as desperate as Raph to go out and do something, and as he waited his mind turned over all the possible reasons for their Father's absence. His thoughts had ranged from sewer tunnel collapse, to illness and injury before his mind wondered to the possibly someone had taken Splinter. How could that be possible? Mikey mused to himself, Master Splinter was a master Ninja and if he needed help would he not have tried to call them? They all knew Splinter went to check the streets out, to see for himself that there was a lack of activity and nothing more sinister going on, had it been a trap meant for them he had walked into? What if the Foot had him? Slowly Mikey shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts. Negative thinking wouldn't help them, he was supposed to be the positive thinking turtle!

"Ok guys, I've traced the last known signal of Master Splinter's shell cell!" Donnie called from the computer. No sooner had those words left his mouth than Leo, Raph and Mikey appeared behind him.

"Well where is it, Don?" Raph asked impatiently, clearly he was ready to go.

"It seems that the last known location was from some abandoned sports club." Explained Donnie, looking confused as to why there Father would go to such a strange location.

Leo leaned over Donnie's shoulder to look at the location on the map before stating "That location isn't on any of our usual patrol routes"

Michelangelo stood quietly listening to the conversation of his brothers, he had a gut feeling Master Splinter was in real trouble, and Master Splinter had always told them to listen to their feelings.


	7. Off we go?

**Sorry for short chapter, back with Splinter next!**

Off we go?

Raphael was not a patient turtle at the best of times. When his father hadn't returned last night only served to increase his impatience, and so it came as no surprise that he was ready to storm the warehouse Master Splinter's shell cell had last been traced to. As soon as Donnie had told them where he was half way out the door, certain his brothers would be right behind him, however it only took one sentence from Leo to drag him back to reality.

"Raph we can't risk going topside now, its daylight!" Announced Leo; who clearly hated to say it as much as Raph hated to hear it.

Raph was momentarily stunned into silence by his big brother pointing out this obvious fact, that he had forgotten before he regained his senses and threw his fist into the nearest wall.

"We can't wait! The angry turtle roared "Master Splinter could be in trouble, we have to go now!"

"We know how you feel Raph" sympathised the orange clad turtle "we're worried too."

Donatello who had been looking at his computer map while his brothers argued interrupted their conversation with a light in his eyes.

"Wait Leo, we can still go now there's a sewer tunnel that goes right under that place, and if I'm right we should be able to get in through the sewers!" Exclaimed Donatello who was clearly satisfied with his plan.

"Are you sure that place is abandoned Donnie?" Questioned Leo who was torn between jumping for joy at his brothers plan, or being over protective of his brothers and waiting for night to fall.

"Trust me Leo, we can sneak in and see what's going on and sneak out again easily" The brainy turtle explained. With that said all eyes turned to Leonardo to make the decision, two pairs of desperate, pleading eyes from his youngest brothers, and the angry but also pleading eyes of Raphael.

"Ok then, let's go" The leader announced as he jogged towards the exit of the lair followed by his anxious younger brothers.


	8. Waiting is a Pain

**Thanks for the reviews guys, let me know if you think rating should go up.**

Waiting is a pain

Fighting back a wave of nausea Splinter clenched his eyes shut against the pain. He had just finished a 'session' with Hun and was once again alone in the bright room, helplessly strapped to the table. He had no idea how long he had been here but it already felt far too long to the Ninja Master. After his initial meeting with Hun where his leg had been broken he had been left in agony for what seemed like hours until Hun returned earlier and had spent some happy hours torturing the rat.

Escaping by himself had become much more problematic when Hun had broken his leg and so he was now forced to wait for rescue to come to him, by his sons who by now would have realised he was missing. Splinter jerked against his restraints hoping to at least loosen them, he hated how he was forced to remain in this one position and couldn't move to a more comfortable position.

The leather straps wouldn't budge however and he slumped in defeat and took to assessing his injuries. When Hun had broken his leg, Splinter had at least thought the bone hadn't moved out of position and so would eventually heal correctly, but even this meagre hope had been dashed when Hun had came back to see him and continuously pressed against his leg forcing the broken bone further apart, causing Splinter intense agony. He had managed to remain silent throughout Hun's session, even when Hun had taken a scalpel from the table beside him and slowly dragged it across Splinter's chest, causing a deep wound that had only just started to stop bleeding.

Throughout his time here which he roughly estimated was so far a day, the only person he had seen was Hun, his keen hearing had detected no sounds in the building, and the only new thing in the room was the smell of the drying blood on his chest.

He knew his sons well. They would come for him; he only hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long.


	9. On track

On Track

Donatello ran through the sewers towards the abandoned sports centre on autopilot as his mind raced with hundreds of questions, theories and concerns. Him and his brothers were silent as they flew through the sewers, each dealing with what they may find at their destination in their own way.

He was the smart turtle. Supposed to have all the answers, and follow the logical approach in his thinking. It was this aspect of himself he was proud of but today he wished he never had this ability. It was this that allowed him to look at every possible reason for something occurring, and so it was this that showed him the reason Master Splinter hadn't returned yet or called was bad news.

Turning sharply down a narrow tunnel to the left the turtles continued on towards their destination. Upon leaving the lair Leonardo had suggested calling April to bring the battle shell close to the abandoned sports centre, in case they needed a quick get away. She was upset to learn that Master Splinter was missing and had immediately gone to get the battle shell.

Donatello was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed his brothers were slowing down in front of him and he continued moving forwards to the manhole cover they had stopped by.

"Is this the place Donnie?" Questioned Leo, looking as apprehensive as the rest of them.

"Yes, if we go up here we should come out in a maintenance room, and from there we can access the rest of the building." Answered Donatello who was desperate to go up but worried for what he would find.

"When we go up, we stay silent and we stay together. Understood?" Ordered Leo, in full blown leader mode now.

"We got it fearless, now let's go!" Answered Raph impatiently as he pushed past his brothers and began climbing the ladder to the manhole cover, quickly followed by a strangely quiet Michelangelo.

Leonardo followed after them in silence and Donatello brought up the rear, silently Raphael removed the manhole cover and disappeared into the dark room, swiftly followed by his brothers. Without saying a word Donatello passed his brothers a flashlight each and the small room became illuminated revealing a maintenance room as Donatello had said, filled with mops, buckets and cleaning supplies. The room was covered in a layer of dust, and cobwebs showing the brothers it hadn't been used in a long time.

Leonardo now took the lead and opened the door that led them into a wide corridor with multiple doors leading off from it. Carefully they opened each door along the corridor and shone the torches through checking for any signs of activity, with their senses on high alert for signs of activity. The first three rooms they looked in had been stripped bare of any exercise equipment and were all coated in dust, and clearly hadn't been used in months, even the door handles looked disused, leading the turtle brothers to believe no one had been in here, but the last signal from Master Splinter's shell cell was here, there had to be something!

The doors the brothers had opened so far were along the right side of the corridor and along the left side of the corridor, were a large set of double doors, which looked like they were leading to a sports hall. Michelangelo glanced across at this door when his brothers were examining the one opposite, when something caught his attention; the door looked like it had recently been used! There wasn't the usual dusting of grime and signs of disuse that were present at other parts of the building. Mikey turned around and tapped Raphael on the back and then pointed at the door, nodding in understanding he quickly got Leo and Donnie's attention and joined Mikey at the entrance to the sports hall. The brothers swiftly entered the room and shone their lights around the hall, when Michelangelo's light stopped on a wooden walking stick in the centre of the room lying next to a crushed shell cell. The turtles raced towards it momentarily forgetting their plan of stealth as they gathered around their father's belongings.

"Someone must have taken him." Spoke Donatello softly as his worst fears were confirmed, Mikey gently lifted the walking stick from the ground as his eyes filled with fear for where Master Splinter could be. Raphael gently placed his hand on his brothers shoulder in a rare display of comfort.

Leonardo meanwhile had been scanning the room, after discovering Master Splinter's things and suddenly went rigid as if listening for something "Guys we need to get out of here, now!" The leader urged in a whisper "Something's not right."

No sooner had the words left Leo's mouth than black shadows filled the abandoned hall surrounding the brothers.


	10. Mind games

**Sorry for long time in updates guys!**

Mind Games

"You don't have to say anything freak, you can just lie there in silence for the rest of your miserable existence. I'm not going to ask you where the turtles are, I want nothing from you but to cause you as much pain as possible, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job." The large man whispered with a sinister edge to Splinter as he broke the last finger on Splinter's left hand.

This was the third time Hun had came to see the rat and was clearly enjoying hurting the latest session with his captive. It had only been 24 hours since the rats capture and already he had broken his leg, all fingers on his left hand and carved several deep cuts into his chest. None of this would kill his prisoner, certainly not yet. Hun's goal was revenge and he would systematically break the rat one bone at a time to get it.

Slowly Hun stepped away from the table where Splinter was strapped to and took in the state of his prisoner, the rat was panting in pain and still bleeding from some new cuts across his chest mixing with the already dried blood, his broken leg was sticking out at a slightly odd angle, as were his fingers, all together making the Ninja master a very sorry sight to see.

All in all Hun was in a good mood, he was exacting his revenge with great cruelty and the news he had received before entering this room had only improved the session for him. The rat might consider himself strong enough to withstand any physical punishment but Hun would break him both physically and mentally.

"I rather enjoyed that session rat, didn't you?" Hun questioned while barely concealing the smirk on his face. As expected the only response from Splinter was a glare. "Well maybe I've got some news for you that will cheer you up" Hun continued as Splinter looked warily at the man. _That got his attention _Hun thought sadistically.

"It appears those turtle freaks you call sons have been out looking for you, and found themselves at that abandoned center you were in-"

"What have you done with them!" Splinter growled interrupting Hun.

"Like I said rat you were the only one I wanted" stated Hun turning to leave the room.

"Although I did tell the Foot I expected them to be there."


	11. Cornered

Cornered

"Be ready to fight" Leonardo commanded whilst his hands instantly went to where his swords were strapped to his shell. Leo wasn't just angry, he was furious. First of all with himself for not sensing anyone else in the building, and secondly for leading his brothers into an obvious trap.

The four turtle brothers backed towards each other until their shells were touching, and each now had their weapons drawn as they faced the mass of foot ninja. _The foot must have taken Master Splinter_ Leo thought sadly, realizing in the very real danger their father was in. Apparently Raphael had come to the same conclusion because he yelled out at the nearest foot ninja "Where's Splinter? You goons took him didn't ya!" Raphael ranted as if he really expected a response from the silent ninjas. As Raph finished his outburst the first group of foot ninja surged forward and the battle commenced.

As one the brothers attacked wielding their weapons with deadly accuracy, all fueled by the rage and fear of knowing the enemy had Master Splinter, and if they didn't do something quickly they would be joining him.

"Leo we need to get out!" called Donnie as he dispatched one foot ninja with a sharp crack of his Bo staff and spun round to fight off another.

"I don't think they plan on taking us alive dudes!" Pointed out Michelangelo, as he spun through the air dodging the slice of a katana blade and twirling his nun chucks dangerously.

At this point in the battle the turtles were beginning to get overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and ferocity of the attack, for every foot soldier dispatched another would take their place. The battle was taking its toil and each brother was growing more tired with every hit they dished out and the blows they took themselves.

Throughout the battle Leonardo looked around desperately for a means of escape, but metal bars covered the only windows in the room that were high up anyway, and the door they entered through was blocked by foot Ninjas. This left only one door which was at the opposite side of the room. This could be a possible escape for the brothers, the only drawback the young leader found was that it was daytime outside and so the risk of being seen was high.

_We might be able to get out if we can get April near here with the battle shell _thought Leonardo as he slashed and sliced with his katanas in all directions. Swiftly he vaulted over the heads of the ninjas in front of him and removed his shell cell from his belt. A phone call was out of the question there was no time, so he pressed the distress signal Donnie had installed, and hoped April would understand the need to blast in here.

Leo continued defending himself and found he had Raphael next to him fighting off his own swarm of ninjas. "Got a plan yet fearless?" Questioned Raph who was covered in sweat and panting with exhaustion. He was bleeding from several cuts across his body but nothing looked to major.

"We need to get over to Donnie and Mikey." Answered Leo as he spied his youngest brothers together on the other side of the room, fending off their black clad attackers "I have a plan but we should get close to each other."

"I'll clear a path." Raph smirked as he let out an almighty battle cry and flew through the ninja's between them and their brothers, as his Sais whipped through the air disabling attackers on all sides and causing panic throughout the Foot, at Raphael's berserk charge.


	12. Turtle Panic

**Sorry it took so long guys, found this hard to write. Back to Splinter next. **

Turtle Panic

April O'Neil sat restlessly in the driver's seat of the Battle shell, in the alley she was waiting in for her turtle friends. She constantly checked around her to make sure she was alone in the alley, after all this was known as a particularly bad part of the city, which was enough to make anyone nervous. April had been shocked to learn that Splinter hadn't come home last night and wasn't answering his phone, so she could only imagine how her friends felt as they now checked the last place his shell cell had been tracked to.

_Why would Splinter be in this part of town?_ April mused as she considered the turtles reserved and formal father. At first she had been wary of Splinter since he seemed so strict and often harsh but as she grew closer to the turtles she soon warmed to him and realised he was just naturally protective of his turtle sons and over the years she had come to consider him as a father figure herself.

_I hope he's ok_ April thought with a sigh as she slumped back in the driver's seat of the battle ready van. The guys had all shown her how to work the many missiles and gadgets in the battle shell for emergencies but so far hadn't ever needed to use them. The turtles were taking a big risk today, by entering the abandoned building in daylight; they wouldn't know who was in there and if anything went wrong they would struggle to escape unseen. Which was why April now sat in the alleyway a few blocks from the building itself.

April was suddenly jerked from her thoughts as her shell cell started flashing, and beeping. Swiftly she grabbed her shell cell and immediately recognised the distress signal. _What do they want me to do?_ April thought panicking slightly at how she would save her friends.

April took a deep breath to calm herself as Master Splinter had taught her and hoped inspiration would come to her. "Yes!" The red head shouted eagerly as she realised she could use the battle shell to get in there.

Revving the engine into gear she pulled out of the alley and drove around to the apparently not so abandoned building. Leo had told her on the phone before she left, if they were in trouble they would hit the distress button, which left April knowing she had to get in there, and praying she wouldn't get arrested in the process.

The disused sports centre came into view and April was grateful there wasn't many people around, swiftly she fired off two missiles which blasted into the side of the wall clearing a large hole, as bricks and debris rained down to the ground.

_I have to be quick_ she though anxiously as she drove the armoured vehicle backwards into the hole she had just created. Already there was panic in the street as people heard the bang of the missiles.

She heard the back end of the van open that was parked in the newly built hole and her four turtle friends piled in screaming for her to go. Putting her foot down the battle shell shot back out of the hole and roared through the streets. It took only one glance in her rear view mirror to see the black clad foot soldiers in the sports hall, and one further glance into the back of the van to see her friends covered in blood and clearly lucky to be alive.

The worst thing she noticed though as she drove manically through the streets, making sure they weren't followed. Was that the turtles had arrived alone, and Michelangelo was clutching Master Splinter's walking stick in his battered hands.


	13. Nowhere to go

**Sorry for delay in updates guys, writers block**

Nowhere to go

A week. That was how long Splinter estimated it had been since Hun had told him of the cruel trap he had set for his beloved sons. It might have been more or less than a week for all Splinter knew, as he had remained firmly strapped to this hated lab table the entire time, in the bright white, windowless room his keen eyes now knew every detail of so well.

Once again Splinter tried to push up against the straps holding him in place but it was a weak, half hearted effort. Everyday now Hun would enter the room his captive was trapped in and take pleasure in breaking the rats body and spirit. Hun had not mentioned the trap he had set for his sons since, and Hun's face was impossible to read. This only caused Splinter to growl at Hun at even more and for the following two days after Hun's announcement he had struggled wildly trying to escape, and attempting to bite at Hun. This behaviour however had only managed to earn Splinter a broken left arm and dislocated shoulder, along with several deep cuts into said shoulder.

Splinter was a wreck, and he knew it. The pain from his broken bones was intense, and he wasn't entirely sure the bones were healing right. Well his leg certainly wasn't, judging by the swelling and heat coming from it, and he could hardly feel his left arm at all anymore due to the dislocated shoulder, though in truth that may not be a bad thing as it prevented him from fully feeling the break s in his arm and every finger on that hand. Letting out a pained sigh Splinter tried to psh all thoughts of his own pain away, and focus on something else. _Pain is mind over matter after all _He thought to himself remembering the numerous times he had told his sons this throughout their training.

There it was again. His sons. What are they going through now? Are they hurt? Captured? Dead? By escaping the pain in his body he was greeted only with pain in his mind and heart as worried over the possible fates of his sons. Gradually he slipped into a restless, feverish sleep where his worst imaginings were played out before him, in his mind.

Yes, Hun was truly a master of torture of both mind and body.

**A/N Don't worry guys I won't torture Splinter too much longer**


	14. Setback

**Thanks for all your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, next one should be longer.**

Setback

With a snarl of anger Hun let loose a powerful kick at his desk which moved the solid furniture backwards a good few feet. _How had they still not captured the mutant freaks?_ Hun thought bitterly, the trap he had set for them a week ago should have allowed those supposedly highly trained foot soldiers to apprehend the green freaks, if not through skill then through sheer numbers at least.

The large man returned to pacing across his office, deep in thought about how to fix the turtle problem. His plan had been perfect, he knew they would eventually end up where the rat had been, and he had ordered the foot soldiers to be ready to attack and capture the freaks for Master Shredder. Master Shredder could do as he wanted with the turtles and he would continue tormenting the rat for the remainder of its miserable life. But no! Those foolish foot ninja can't even do that, when he practically delivered the turtles to them.

Taking a deep breath Hun sank into his large leather, office chair and closed his eyes deep in thought. He hadn't mentioned the turtles to the rat since and he knew the not knowing of what had happened to them was getting to him, in his already weakened state. Some Ninja master that was, the purple dragons had easily captured the rodent.

The turtles hadn't been seen since their armoured truck blasted into the abandoned centre and neither had the O'Neil woman who had undoubtedly been driving it. Hun had both purple dragons and foot soldiers keeping their eyes open for any signs of the turtles or O'Neil coming out of hiding. Even the other known ally of the turtles had disappeared from sight, and was most probably with the freaks in their hideout.

Hun slowly opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair while he absently drummed his large fingers on the table. They had been tricked once, perhaps they could be deceived again. It was a risk, but he would not fail Master Shredder, all his trap needed was the right bait and he knew just how to get it.

Preparations would need to be made, but he was certain they would fall for it.

After all they would go anywhere to get their precious rat back.


	15. Frustration

Thanks to everyone for following this story so long, hope you're enjoying it. Thanks to sleepingseeker for the writing tips!

Frustration

Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Strike. Breathe.

Raphael Hamato panted with exertion as he tirelessly took out his anger on the worn and battered punching bag hanging in the Dojo. With one final kick the punching bag snapped off the much abused hanging frame and fell lifelessly to the floor. With a snarl of frustration Raphael sank to his hands and knees on the dojo floor panting heavily, as sweat dripped off his tired body. As much as he tried to clear his mind through beating out his anger, his thoughts couldn't help but return to the cause of his anger. Master Splinter was still missing.

Slowly Raphael rose to his feet and looked over the damage to his punching bag. With a sigh he realised it was beyond basic repair and he'd probably need Don to help him fix it. Silently he glanced around the empty dojo, and felt a pang of sadness run through him. He had been working at his punching bag for over 4 hours, and it was his usual way of dealing with stress and his brothers knew to leave him alone. However when he was angry and needed this kind of stress relief, his father would come in and ask if he wanted to talk to him to usually only to be answered with growls of anger from the red clad turtle. This never stopped his father trying though and when this happened the rat master would simply sit and meditate in the corner of the dojo until his stubborn son had exhausted himself and worked out his anger. No words were exchanged beyond the offer of a conversation, which had never yet been accepted, but in his own way, Splinter never did leave Raphael alone, his calming presence was always close by for when needed. But now Raph glanced across to the corner where Master Splinter would sit only to find it all to empty.

Swiftly blinking back the tears he hadn't realised were threatening to fall, he strode across the Dojo and out into the main room of the lair. There was an eerie silence in the lair as Raph glanced around to locate his family members. Since the ambush when looking for Splinter, no-one had left the lair since in fear of another ambush, even Raph who had eventually been persuaded by Leo's logic and his younger brother's pleading.

Scanning the lair Raph could tell Donnie was still working in his lab, probably attempting to hack into the Foot's database, whilst Leo and April could be heard quietly discussing possible options for attacking the foot tower. Since April had blasted her way into the old centre and saved their sorry shells she had stayed in the lair with her surrogate family and was lending her support in any way possible. The sheer ferocity of the foot attack had caught the turtles off guard, and they had been very lucky to escape at all even though they weren't unscathed. All the turtles had suffered from numerous large cuts and heavy bruising, and for that they should be thankful they weren't more seriously injured. A day of rest and a few dozen stitches later they were raring to go and find Splinter.

Michelangelo hadn't taken it well when they found Splinter's stick and shell cell he had been unusually withdrawn and since it wasn't him currently snoring in the main room he was probably in his own bedroom. That meant that the snoring coming from the sofa belonged to Casey Jones. After arriving back at the lair and sorting their injuries out they'd immediately called Casey and told him to come down to the lair. The vigilante had been upset to learn about Splinter's capture, and even more so annoyed that they hadn't included him in their mission to the abandoned centre.

"How come you didn't invite me? I want to kick the butt's of the guys that took Splinter too!" raged Casey to the defeated turtles who were resting their aching bodies in the living room.

"It was a stealth mission Case, if we knew we were going to fight we would have called the bat swinging maniac in then!" snapped Raph as he massaged his aching shoulder.

Despite being annoyed at his original exclusion Casey was loyal and had promised to stay and help the brothers with whatever he could, even if it was just swinging a bat. Heading towards the showers Raph resolved to turn his anger around tomorrow, and use the energy it gave him for a new purpose. To use his fire to drive his family's search for Splinter. "Hang on a bit longer Dad, we're coming to get ya." He muttered to himself as he stepped into the bathroom.


	16. Attention to Detail

**Sorry for the delay guys, this chapter was hard to write.**

Attention to detail

It was with weary eyes that Donatello continued his attempt at hacking into the foot mainframe. Since escaping the ambush last week he and his brothers had been deep in planning with April and Casey about how to attack the foot headquarters which was presumably where they were holding Master Splinter. The fact that the foot had attacked them when they followed the shell cell signal to that abandoned centre had almost completely confirmed their worst fears that the Shredder had Master Splinter, and their father had been captive for just over a week now. What worried the brothers most was the not knowing what kind of condition he was in and where he was in the Foot tower.

If Donatello could find out where he was being held it would mean they could target their attack on the tower in that area and not risk fighting their way through every floor of the tower. After all he didn't need anyone else in their family risking getting captured or hurt. So far his attempts at hacking the foot database had been unsuccessful which indicated they'd been upgraded since the last time the foot database had been hacked., which was forcing the mentally and physically exhausted Donatello to tirelessly search for a gap in their defences, through which they could gain any information possible.

A million thoughts ran through Donnie's head as he unwillingly fell asleep in the computer chair, plagued by concerns for his family.

* * *

Despite being the same age as his brothers Michelangelo knew he was still considered the baby of the family, by both his brothers and Master Splinter, which on the positive side meant he could enjoy being the happy go lucky turtle he is, but the downside was that he often felt smothered by the over protectiveness of his family that wasn't really necessary, he had been training just as long and hard as his brothers had. Well maybe not as hard as Leo, but who did?

Sure he liked to play video games and as Leo put it 'goof off' but he was still a kick butt ninja, and as his father pointed out to him some years ago he had skills his brothers didn't such as his eternal optimism, natural speed and attention to detail. When the orange banded turtle had gone to his father when he was 12 crying about how he couldn't be part of the team, since he had nothing to contribute. His father had kindly pointed out to the young turtle what his strengths were and how he was just as important to the team as his brothers. Master Splinter's talk had cheered the turtle up considerably. Nearly as much as seeing Raphael do 30 flips afterwards did.

The quality that Master Splinter pointed out which had surprised the turtle most though was his attention to detail, which Mikey hadn't known he possessed until it was pointed out to him. At first Michelangelo had thought his father was confusing him with Donnie, but when Master Splinter had explained, it made sense.

_"I think you mean Donnie Sensei, I'm the unfocused one remember?" the young turtle sobbed into his father's robe._

_"No my son, at times you may be unfocused but that does not mean you don't notice things you're brothers often miss. Donatello may notice technical things more easily, but you see things that are often overlooked as being too obvious but are in reality just as important as more complicated matters" the rat kindly explained to his upset turtle._

_"Thanks Sensei, does this mean I can still be a ninja turtle?" Michelangelo asked with hopeful eyes a few minutes later._

_"Of course my son, now I must go and see to Raphael about his actions..." _

Since then he had often noticed himself point out things to his brothers they had missed, ranging from the big to the small, it took him time but he eventually realised Master Splinter hadn't just meant noticing objects his brothers missed, he noticed patterns in events and emotions that would often go unnoticed. Personally he put it down to his artistic vision, and his uncanny attention to detail meant his artwork was more realistic and never lacking in detail.

As he lay on his bed with these thoughts swirling in his mind he picked his sketch book off the night stand and began to casually flip through the busy pages. There were several scenic sketches of New York at night time, and a few realistic ones of the sewers but the majority of the sketchbook was filled with lovingly drawn sketches of his family, whether it was memories from childhood, or the pictures depicted a quiet family night, the sketchbook highlighted Michelangelo's love for his family.

As he continued flipping through the pages he found his eyes lingering on the sketches including Master Splinter, and once again his thoughts returned to his missing father. There was something about this whole situation that felt odd to the orange banded turtle and had done since the beginning of this nightmare. His brothers probably thought he was still moping in his room since finding Splinter's walking stick and not Splinter, but right now he decided to put all his rarely used focus on this nagging problem and starting from the beginning he thought over the events. Tearing a spare page from the sketchbook he started to list the important points.

The foot and Purple dragons hadn't been seen in weeks.

Master Splinter worries and goes to the surface without coming back.

Shell cell signal leads us into an ambush by the foot.

Carefully Mikey looked over his list wondering how to get his attention to detail thing going, when he noticed something. Although the Foot had reappeared on the night of the ambush, and since then had been seen several times on Donnie's vast security camera network; which spanned the sewers as well as outside both April and Casey's apartments there had been no sighting or mention of the Purple Dragons. Since both groups disappeared from the streets at the same time, why would only one group return unless the other was hiding something?

Shaking his head clear Mikey tried to think logically about this fact. Surely the purple dragons would be no match for their highly skilled Sensei, and the foot must have some connection to it as they used Splinter's shell cell to set the trap. Unless both groups were working together to rid themselves of a common enemy. But who would be able to unite both groups? The purple dragons weren't loyal to the shredder, they were led by Hun. Hun. Realization dawned on Mikey as he found the missing piece of the puzzle. Hun led the purple dragons, but was also Shredders right hand man, so he would have the power of both groups at his disposal. Startled by his revelation, and more than a little impressed with his focus on such an important problem. The energetic turtle darted out of his room and towards Donnie's lab. If Hun had taken Master Splinter, then they'd been wasting all week planning an assault on the foot when they should have been searching for Hun. '_Oh shell this is bad!' _thought Mikey as he burst through the door to Donnie's lab.

** A/N Let me know what you think, I hope Mikey wasn't to ooc.**


End file.
